Red Eyed Destiny
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: After Edward leaves her in the woods, Bella is found by another vampire. She thinks he'll kill her and put her out of her misery, but instead he takes her with him. Will he be able to heal her? And what will happen when Edward returns? Will she go back to him or is her destiny with another, one with red eyes instead of gold?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Red Eyed Destiny**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know how long I was laying there in the woods after Edward left. All I knew was that I couldn't bring myself to get up. He was gone. The man I loved was gone. He didn't love me. He'd never loved me. I was just a distraction to him. I shouldn't be surprised. His love for me never made sense. Someone like him could never love someone as plain as me.

The pain was so bad that I wanted to die inside. While Edward may not have loved me, I loved him with everything inside of me. I couldn't exist without him. I just wanted to die.

Soon I heard the trees rustle, indicating that someone or something was there. I didn't look to see who or what it was. I didn't care, even if it was some animal come to eat me. It could have me for all I cared.

The noise continued and before I knew it, I saw a pair of legs approaching me. I looked up slightly to see a man with dark brown hair. Actually, 'man' was the wrong word. He looked young, very young. He didn't look any older than fifteen. However, he had an older vibe to him. I got the feeling that his looks were misleading.

As he got closer, I discovered that I was probably right. I got a good look at his eyes and they were bright red, just like James' had been. He was a vampire and he was likely going to make a meal out of me. I was okay with that though. I had nothing to live for. "Do it."

He simply looked at me for a minute with a puzzled look on his face. It was like he was trying to figure me out. Then he bent down and touched my cheek. His hand was cool, just like Edward's always was, but his touch wasn't like Edward's. It felt much stranger when this vampire touched me. It was almost electric. He could feel it too. I could see it in his eyes as he pulled away.

"She was right," he whispered in a slight British accent.

I didn't know what he meant by what he said. I just wanted him to end it already. "Please do it. Put me out of my misery."

I heard him growl just slightly before he stopped himself from getting further upset. He then put one arm underneath my and the other under my legs before picking me . I wasn't sure where he was taking me or why. Why didn't he just kill me right there in the woods. It would be the perfect place to do it. Unless he wanted to torture me like James had. I prayed that wasn't the case. I wasn't sure how much he more pain I could take.

I leaned into the mystery vampire's shoulder as he carried me, and despite the situation, I began to fall asleep

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up some time later to find myself in a much more comfortable place than the woods. I could hear voices as soon as I began to wake up. One belonging to the vampire I encountered in the woods

"I am sure," he was saying.

"How can you know that? Because that pint sized excuse for a vampire told you? You don't know that it's true," A female voice said.

"Yes, I do. It is something you just know, like a human knows to breathe. As soon as I touched her, I knew," he said.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around to see myself in a plane, one of those private planes that wealthy executive owned. I wasn't sure why I was brought on a plane or even how these vampires managed to get me on here while I was sleeping. How could they carry me through an airport without raising suspicion. They again, they were vampires, so I supposed it shouldn't be so surprising.

I turned behind me slightly and saw two people in the corner. I couldn't see their faces due to them being behind me, but I already knew one of them was the man from the woods.

"Does she know? What we are I mean?" the woman asked.

"Yes. She knew what I was and what I could do to her. She wanted me to," he said with a growl.

"She wanted you to kill her? I don't understand humans," she said.

"I don't think you're supposed to understand this. I sure didn't. The first time she said it, I was sure I wasn't understanding correctly. Then she said it again and I knew she meant it. They have her wishing for death!" He said in an angry, almost lethal tone.

"You think they've done something? Why would they call you after harming her. That seems a bit suicidal, doesn't it?"

"I do not understand why they do anything. We are talking about people who feed from deer and bears. You expect me to understand them?"

I couldn't help the whimper that came out. They were talking about the Cullens and that was enough for a sharp pain to hit me in the chest.

Before I knew it, the male vampire was by my side. "Hello, Isabella. I am Alec."

Alec. It was nice to finally know his name. I could stop calling him the vampire or him. Although, I wasn't sure why I was alive to call him anything. Why hadn't he drained me yet. I decided to ask him just that. "Why am I still alive?"

"I will not harm you," Alec said.

"Please. It hurts so much," I said. All I wanted was for the pain to go away and I knew that could only happen with my death. Why couldn't Alec give it to me. He was a vampire. He should want to kill me.

Alec reached out and began stroking my hair gently. "It will be alright. I will take the pain away. I promise, and those who caused you pain will pay."

I shook my head and began to cry. "You can't. He's the only one who can help and he's gone."

Alec continued to stroke my hair. "Shhh. It will be alright. Just sleep now. I can tell you are exhausted."

"I didn't wanna listen to him, but he was right. I was still really tired and I could barely keep my eyes open. Soon I lost the fight and began to drift off once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec's POV**

I carried my Isabella through the castle and up to my room. Once inside, I placed her on the bed. She slept the entire way from Forks to Italy and to the castle. She did speak in her sleep though. Actually, cried is the more accurate word. She was in such pain, so much that she wished for death.

I had become very angry after realizing that this beautiful woman had expected and actually wanted for me to kill her. I was not angry at her of course, but at whomever had caused such pain in my mate. Yes, I did say mate. I'd learned that she was my mate after receiving a phone call.

_Flashback_

_I walked down to the reception desk by the throne room upon hearing that I had a phone call. I wasn't sure who or why anyone would be calling me. I wasn't often that I received phone calls. Most that I knew well enough for such a thing were in the castle and wouldn't need to use such methods to contact me._

_I picked up the phone from the desk and spoke into it. "This is Alec Volturi. Who is this?"_

"_Alice Cullen."_

_I knew who the Cullens were of course. I'd met Carlisle Cullen several times. In fact, he was a part of us for a time. I'd also heard about his family through Master Aro, who had seen them through Carlisle's thoughts. If I remembered correctly. Alice Cullen was a very tiny vampire. She'd been referred to as a pixie in fact. I wasn't sure what she or any of the wannabe humans would want though. "And how can I help you, Alice Cullen?"_

"_You can get to forks as soon as possible and claim your mate?" Alice said._

_I did a double take. I didn't have a mate. I hoped to find her someday, but that had yet to happen. I didn't know what the Cullen girl was trying to pull. "I have no mate and I would suggest you not screw with me."_

"_You're wrong. You have a mate. Her name is Isabella Swan. She's human and she is your mate. She needs you. You have to go to her before it's too late," Alice said._

"_Too late for what?" I asked_

"_She has been hurt badly. If you don't go to her, she will continue to suffer until the pain completely destroys her. Go to her."_

_I wasn't inclined to believe this. I had never met Alice Cullen before. I had no reason to believe anything she said to me. But if I did have a mate out there, I could not allow her to suffer. "If you are lying to me, I will make you suffer in the worst ways possible! Where is she?"_

"_Forks, Washington. Run there, but take a plane back, a private one. She's human and not in the best condition. You'll have to sneak her on the plane. They won't let her on willingly in her condition," she said._

"_What kind of condition?" I asked, feeling worry for my potential mate._

"_Physically, she's fine, but emotionally, she's been torn apart. You'll find her in the woods in Forks."_

"_The woods. Why would she be in the woods?" I asked. The woods were no place for a human. Anything could get to her there. _

"_Because of an arrogant moron! Let's just leave it at that. Hurry, Alec. And take care of her. She deserves to be loved and respected. Please give that to her," she said before hanging up. _

_I hung up the phone went to get ready for a trip to America._

_Flashback_

It turned out that Alice Cullen had been right. Isabella was my mate. I felt it as soon as I touched her. I felt something when I saw her, but it was when I touched her that I really knew. Electricity flowed through me as we touched and I knew she felt the same. I saw it in her eyes. Isabella Swan was my mate.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair gently. She was so beautiful. I couldn't wait for the two of us to be together. I knew I would have to though because she had been hurt. I wasn't sure how she was hurt, but she was and another man was responsible. I wasn't sure who it was, but I guessed that it was a Cullen. Whoever it was would pay. I would make them suffer for eternity for what they'd done to my mate.

Isabella began to whimper in her sleep.

"Shhh. It will be alright, my love. No one will harm you again and those who have so far will suffer."

Just then, I heard someone approach my door. I went to answer it. I didn't want them to knock and chance waking Isabella. When I opened the door, I saw Felix there. "What is it?"

"Master Aro wants you in the throne room," Felix said.

I looked back at Isabella. I knew I had to leave and go see my masters, but I was reluctant to leave my mate, especially with all the vampires here that would harm her. I wouldn't and couldn't harm her because she was my mate, but some of the others could and would, especially since most didn't yet know that she was my mate.

"Jane told me what happened. I'll stay with her," Felix offered.

I turned back and fixed him with a glare. "Nothing is to happen to her, Felix. You may be my friend and brother by choice, but I will kill you if she is harmed."

"I understand. I won't allow anyone to harm her," Felix promised.

I nodded and reluctantly l left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the throne room a few minutes later to see my masters all sitting on their thrones. "You wished to see me, Masters?"

"Yes, Alec," Aro said as he stood from his throne and made his way over to me. "You left so abruptly and with no explanation to us."

It was true. The only person who got an in depth explanation to was Jane and only once I'd retrieved Isabella. I told Felix and Demetri where I was going and had them arrange the plane, but I didn't tell them why. "I apologize, Master, but I was told to move quickly. I had no time to explain."

"You make time! We know you have brought a human in here without telling us or anyone else. Explain yourself!" Caius ordered.

"Now, let's keep calm brother," Aro said t Caius before holding out his hand to me. "May I?"

"Of course, Master," I said before giving him my hand without hesitation. I had nothing to hide.

Aro took my hand, allowing him to examine my thoughts. He smiled after a few moments and then let go of my hand and turned to Caius and Marcus. "Congratulations are in order, Brothers. It seems that Young Alec has found his mate. She is a beauty too."

Before I even knew it, I was growling. To hear anyone, even my masters speaking of Isabella like that had me feeling very possessive. I realized I'd stepped out of place seconds later though and began apologizing. "I apologize, Master. I should not have done that."

Aro laughed. "No apologies necessary, Young one. We all knowing what the mating bond does to us. The way you responded was pure instinct."

"Perhaps you'd like to fill us in, Aro. We still don't know why he acted the way he did in leaving so quickly," Caius said.

Aro quickly filled his brothers in on what he saw from my thoughts, including the phone call I received from Alice Cullen.

"The Cullens informed a human of our kind?!" Caius asked angrily.

"Now, Brother, we do not know that for certain," Aro said.

"How else do you explain the girl knowing what we are and the involvement of Alice Cullen. You believe it to be a coincidence?" Caius asked.

"I am merely saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We will discover what happened and who informed Isabella of our existence," Aro said.

"Fine. Alec, you will present your mate for questioning," Caius ordered.

I barely managed to suppress the growl, but I did stiffen. I did not want to subject my Isabella to questioning right now. She was in too much pain. She needed a chance to rest and come to terms with what had happened, whatever that was.

"It can wait. There is no need to bother Isabella tonight. There will be plenty of time," Aro said.

I immediately relaxed and smiled gratefully at Aro. "Thank you, Master."

"There was no harm done anyway, so judgment is not urgent. You should be given time to help your mate adjust to what has happened and the fact that she is your mate," Aro said.

"We will not wait forever though," Caius said. He seemed unhappy at being overruled by Aro, but he could do nothing. Everyone knew Aro was really in charge

"I understand, Master," I said.

"One last thing and then we will let you return to your mate. You do intend to change the girl soon, yes?" Aro asked.

"Of course, Master," I said without hesitation. Isabella was everything to me. I wanted her with me forever. Leaving her human was not an option.

"Good. You may go," Aro said.

I bowed slightly and headed towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up next, I was again in an unfamiliar place. I was in the middle of a huge room on a huge king sized bed. A few feet away stood a very large vampire that would give Emmett a run for his money with how big he was. His eyes were red, just as that other vampire, Alec's had been. I wasn't afraid though, mostly because I didn't care what he might do to me. If he wanted to kill me, I was more than alright with that. "Who are you?"

"I'm Felix. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Alec would rip my head off, literally," he said with a light smile on his face.

No of course he wouldn't hurt me, not now that I wanted it. It was just my luck. I had vampires out to kill me when I didn't want them to, but the second I did, none of them would do a thing to me, not even the ones that should. "Where am I?"

Felix seemed hesitant to answer me. "You should wait for Alec. He'll be back soon and he'll explain."

"Why? Is he in charge or something?" I asked.

Felix laughed. "Of this place? No, not even close. But he's the one who brought you here. He's the one who can give you your answers."

"I get why he would bring me here. I don't get why he wouldn't just kill me," I said, mostly to myself.

"Did you want him to?" Felix asked jokingly.

"Yeah," I said seriously, and I watched as his face when from kind of amused to shocked.

Just then, the door opened and Alec walked in. "Thank you, Felix."

"Um, a word?" Felix asked before pulling Alec to the side. He whispered something that I couldn't hear. He spoke so softly that no human would be able to hear.

Alec's eyes darkened slightly and spoke with the same inaudible speed and tone. Then we were left alone as Felix left.

Alec made his way over to me. "Hi. I'm glad you're awake. Do you need anything? I can get you something to eat if you want."

I shook my head. I didn't want anything except to be put out of my misery, something he's already said he wouldn't do. "Where are we?"

"Italy. Volterra," Alec said.

That city gave me a sense of déjà vu. I'd heard it someplace before. It took me a couple of minutes, but I remembered. Volterra, Italy was where the vampire lawmakers were located. They made sure the secret of the vampire secret was kept secret at all times. If it ever got out, any human who knew would be changed or killed and the vampire who told would be punished. Was that where I was now? Was I with the vampire royalty?

Suddenly I was afraid, not for myself, but for the Cullens. These vampires knew that I know their secret, and they also knew that I knew the Cullens. Alec had mentioned them to the female vampire he was with when we were on the plane. I wouldn't be a bit leap for him to figure out that I learned the truth from them. What if he went after them? The Cullens may not care about me, but I loved them. I didn't want them to get hurt.

Alec could apparently sense my fear. "What's wrong?"

I sat up on the bed. "You're with the Volturi?"

Alec seemed slightly surprised at first, but he quickly covered it up. "Yes. What have you heard of us?"

"That you govern the vampire world and work to keep it a secret from humans, like me," I said.

"No one's going to hurt you, but that's not what concerns you, is it? Because you are alright with us hurting you." He sounded pained when he said the last part, though I really didn't know why. I didn't know why he was promising not to hurt me either. He was a vampire that drank from humans. He should want to hurt me.

"Please don't hurt them," I begged.

"You mean the Cullens," Alec said with disgust in his voice. "I do not understand why you'd wish to protect them. I know that at least one of them is responsible for how I found you."

"It's not their fault. He just didn't want me," I said. I didn't blame Edward for not wanting me. How could someone like him ever want me? I was nothing compared to him. I wasn't worthy. That was my fault, not his.

"Who is he?" Alec asked.

"I…I can't," I said as my voice broke. I just couldn't say his name out loud. It was like even his name would shatter me. "Why won't you just kill me?"

Alec sat down beside me. "You know, it unnerves me to know that you want to end your life so badly. It unnerves me and it makes me angry. I want to find the bastard who caused such a thing and slowly rip him apart."

"Please don't! Don't hurt him!" I begged loudly.

"That makes me more angry. It angers me to know that this piece of filthy has caused you such pain and you still wish to protect him. He's not worthy of your protection!" Alec practically growled.

"Why do you care? I'm just a human. I'm nothing to you, except for maybe a meal," I said. I didn't get Alec. I should be insignificant to him, less important to him than I was to Edward. He should see me as nothing more than something to sate his thirst, or maybe someone to torture and then feed on, like James had. James had taken pleasure in causing me pain. He liked torturing people. I assumed most, if not all, human drinkers were the same. They'd seemed to be in the Cullens' eyes. But Alec didn't seem to want to torture or kill me. He seemed to care about me and I didn't understand why.

Alec looked me directly in the eyes. "You will never just be a human to me, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

Alec nodded. "I wasn't aware you had another preference. I'll remember."

"Why did you bring me here, Alec? Why do you seem to care about me?" I asked.

Alec hesitated for a minute. "I don't think I should answer that yet. It is not that I want to keep it from you. I just realize that you have been through a lot and I don't want to make it worse right now.

"Alice has something to do with it. She asked you to bring me here," I said mostly to myself than him. I didn't understand why Alice would do that. I obviously didn't mean that much to Alice, as she didn't say goodbye to me. Why would she have Alec come get me? I supposed she must have seen something to cause it, but I didn't know what or why she'd bother unless it affected her family.

"How did you know that?" Alec asked curiously.

"I heard you on the plane with that other vampire. 'Pint sized vampire' can only mean one person," I said.

Alec smiled slightly. "Yes, she called me. She said it was important that I retrieve you. She told me something that I promise to share with you when you've healed.

"That won't happen," I said as I laid back down and remembered Edward's words to me before he left. I was never going to heal from that. Edward was my life and now he was gone. I had no reason to keep going. I knew that I had promised him that I wouldn't be reckless, but I just wanted to kill myself, or have these vampires do it.

Alec stood up and helped me under the covers. "You will. It may be a while, but you will recover. I will see to it."

"Can you just leave me alone please?" I asked him. I didn't wanna talk anymore. I just wanted be alone with my misery.

"Alright, but I will be close. Just call for me and I will hear," Alec said before heading towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a jump start from nightmares. I was reliving Ed… him leaving me again. That had happened many times in the few days since I'd been brought to Italy. Those days had been hell. I was barely functioning. I laid in bed most of the time and I barely ate. I only did when Alec begged me too.

Alec was very strange to me. I'd met several vampires, but Alec was the one I understood the least. I didn't understand why he brought me here or why he was so angry about what _he _did. I should just be another human to him, like I had been to James. I should be just a meal to him. He did after all have red eyes, which meant he was a human drinker. Why did he let me live?

Alec still wouldn't answer those questions, and I didn't really ask very often. I was in too much pain and I just wanted to be dead so that it would all stop.

Deciding that I didn't wanna go back to sleep just yet, I got up, turned the light on,

and headed for the door. I hadn't left the room since I got there, not really caring to, but after so long, I began to feel a bit cramped, especially after another nightmare.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The corridor I was on was huge and seemed to go on for a while. I would probably get lost if I ventured too far. I would just need to be careful not to go too far.

I waked down the long hallway and then turned when I got to the end of the hall. It looked pretty much the same as the hallway I'd just left. The walls were done in white with a dark blue carpet. There were a bunch of rooms on both sides.

I kept walking for a few minutes, but soon found myself colliding with a hard force. I looked up to see a man with light brown, curly hair and blood red eyes and looked around twenty-four or five. The look in his red eyes freaked me out a bit. He looked a lot like James did both when I saw him during the baseball game and in Phoenix.

"S...sorry," I said as I took a step back in fear. It wasn't the impending death I was afraid of. I still really wanted that. It was worrying that this guy would be like James and torture me before he killed me. He just had that look in his eyes.

The vampire just smiled at me. "So you're Alec's little plaything. I thought it might be a rumor that he actually had a human in his room. Alec isn't the type to play with humans."

I didn't say anything. I was too afraid. I just continued to back up with him advancing on me until he had me against the wall.

The vampire loomed over me. His face was inches from mine. "Why do you imagine Alec is allowed his very own human. No one else has been given that privilege. I suppose it's because he is one of Aro's favorites. I don't think it's fair though. I think Alec should share."

I screamed loudly as this vampire went to touch me. He had just put a very creepy hand on my cheek when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and thrown clear across the very long hallway. I watched as he crashed at the very end of the hall with a thud.

I looked to see who it was and found Alec in a way I hadn't seen since I met him. I looked feral. His eyes were no longer red. The were completely black and filled with wild rage. I watched as he ran at full speed towards the vampire that attacked me and pounced on him.

I felt a hand on my arm. I flinched in fear and surprise. I turned around and saw the vampire that I'd met my first night here, Felix.

"Come with me," he said as he started to pull me back towards the way I came.

"What about Alec," I asked as we walked. I didn't know why I was concerned for Alec, but I was. I was afraid that vampire would hurt him. I didn't want Alec to be hurt. In fact, it felt like him getting hurt might kill me. I could not explain that feeling at all. I had known Alec for two days. I didn't understand why he had such an impact on me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Felix said as we turned the corner and walked back to the room I was staying in.

"What if that guy hurts him?" I asked once we were inside.

Felix laughed. "Alec is not the one who needs to worry. With his gift, he could take out a bunch of newborns."

"He has a gift?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll let him tell you what it is when he chooses. The point is, you don't have to worry about him. Dante is the one who should and likely is worrying," Felix said.

I assumed that was the name of the vampire who was about to attack me. "Will he kill him?"

"Probably," Felix said matter-of-factly. "He's so pissed right now that I don't think he's capable of stopping. If he was, he would likely take Dante to the kings and he'd be put on trial. It would be better that way. It would set an example for anyone else who thought about touching you."

"Why would the kings care about me? I'm just a human," I said.

"Because of Alec. You matter to him," Felix said as he sat down in a chair by the door.

"I don't get why. I'm just a human," I said again.

"I've never heard a human refer to themselves that way. Although, humans don't normally learn about us, and when they do, they're killed," Felix said bluntly.

Felix seemed to be the honest to a fault type. He didn't lie or sugarcoat. He told things like they were and didn't care how it was perceived. I kind of appreciated that. I preferred the ugly truth. "But I'm still alive. You hate humans, but you've let me live. You and Alec have even been nice."

"Why do you think we hate humans? Yes, we feed on them, but that is in our nature. Do you hate cows just because you enjoy steak?" Felix asked.

His logic actually made sense. I hadn't thought of it like that before. I only knew about the Volturi through what the Cullens told me. They were biased. They believed that all human drinkers were evil. But the two I'd met didn't seem to be. Felix had been very friendly towards me and Alec seemed to care a great deal. And Felix' logic made sense. Human blood was their natural food supply, just like meat was a human's. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Some really do hate humans, like Dante. To him, they are beneath him and should all be used for feeding or sport. I don't see it that way, neither does Alec. We feed on humans, but we have standards, such as children, and we do not torture. We make it as quick as possible.

I nodded, feeling a good deal of respect for him. He was nothing like James or Dante. He seemed like the type I could actually consider a friend. Of course, I wouldn't go there. I thought of the Cullens as friends and family and they left.

Felix stood up. "You should get some sleep. I'll leave you alone. You don't need to worry about anyone coming after you while you're in here. I will be close by. Besides, most aren't stupid enough to attack you."

"What about Alec?" I asked. Despite Felix's assurances that Alec would be okay, I wanted to see him and know for sure.

"I told you, he'll be fine. I wouldn't expect him tonight though. No matter how it ends, he will need to speak with the kings. He is also in no condition to keep you company. He will need to calm himself, possibly feed. He will come when he can," Felix promised.

I nodded, hoping Felix was right.

"Goodnight," Felix said before leaving the room.

I climbed back into bed, shut the light off, and tried to get back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alec's POV**

It was the next morning before I was able to return to my room to check on my mate. I'd wanted to return to her as soon as I finished that piece of filth that dared touch her, but Felix stopped me. He almost lost an arm for the effort, but Jane was able to calm me before it got that far. She'd convinced me that if Bella saw me in that condition that she would be quite frightened. I did not ever want Bella to fear me, so I succumbed to reason.

It was quite weird to have Jane calm me. Usually, I was the one calming her down. She was more volatile twin. I could of course get quite angry myself, but I hid it and controlled it much better. For once though, I was the one to lose control.

Last night had been bad for me. I lost it completely. When I heard Bella scream, I was terrified. I ran to her as fast as I could. When I saw that bastard with his hands on her, I lost it completely. I was all vampire in that moment. Any trace of the innocent looking child that humans would see, was gone. I looked very much like the monster they feared when I went to feed. I felt a deep rage and I had intended to kill that son of a bitch.

And I did kill him. I had never really liked Dante. He was a low ranking guard for Master Marcus. He'd been with us for about two years. He was a sadistic piece of crap. None of us would be receiving kindness medals, as we all killed, but he did more than kill. He tortured. When he fed, he chose to do it slowly, as to cause pain. That is what made me sick. Killing was one thing. We did it to sustain us and to dole out justice, but no one deserved the kind of pain that bastard inflicted. And his intent was to do it to my mate. The moment he made that decision, he was going to die.

I of course realized too late that I should've done things differently. Killing Dante was a given, but I should've done it after he was tried in front of the kings. They would've granted it to me and it would've sent a message to anyone else who dared touch Bella. That was of course pointed out to me by the kings, mainly Master Caius. He had been very unhappy with my actions.

Master Marcus was the one to stand up for me, shocking everyone, as he rarely spoke, even through trials. He told his brothers that killing Dante wasn't really a choice for me. That I had lost all ability to think at the prospect of losing my mate. He would understand that. He not only had had his mate threatened, but he lost her. In the end, my mistake was forgiven and I was allowed to leave. Then I'd had to go hunting to relieve some of my anger. After that, I showered so that I'd be presentable for Bella. She did not need to see me with blood all over me.

I quietly let myself into my room just as Bella began to waken.

Bella jumped up as soon as she saw me. "Alec."

I felt a pain in my chest. I assumed by the way she jumped that she was afraid. I couldn't blame her for that. She'd seen me in a way I never wanted her to, at least not until she was changed and wouldn't fear it. "I won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me."

She got out of bed and ran into my arms, shocking me so much that I wondered if I would've died from it if I had been alive. Bella hadn't really shown much interest in me or anything since I brought her home, so I didn't expect her to hug me, especially after how she'd seen me last night.

Bella seemed just as surprised by her actions, as she was red with embarrassment when she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you."

"I am fine," I said in a very bewildered tone. It appears she wasn't afraid of me, but for me.

"Felix said you would be, but I was afraid that you might get hurt," Bella said.

"I am not hurt, and I promise that he will never touch you again," I assured her.

"You killed him." It wasn't a question. She seemed to know very well that I had destroyed Dante. Felix probably told her that, as the man had very little filter, though she probably would've deduced it just from my rage last night.

"Yes, I killed him," I said, mentally preparing for her reaction. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about me killing someone, even a vampire.

"Thank you," she said, shocking me once more. "I was scared. He was so much like James."

"Who is James?" I asked with a frown. Whoever this man was, he caused my mate fear and pain. He would die for that.

Bella sat down on the bed. "He's a vampire I met in Forks while with the Cullens. He came across us and came after me when he realized the Cullens were protecting me. He made a sport out of finding me. He tricked me into going to him. His plan was to make my death as painful as he could."

"He's dead!" I growled.

"He actually is. The Cullens killed him. He did bite me first though," Bella said as she held out her wrist, which had a very clear vampire scar on it.

"How?" was the only word I could form in the midst of my bewilderment. I didn't understand how she could be alive and still human after being bitten. No human ever survived a vampire bite without being changed.

"E… One of the Cullens sucked the venom out," Bella said.

"What?" I asked in a dangerously quiet voice. I could only think of one thing that meant. This vampire had placed his mouth on her wrist to get it out, risking sucking her dry. it was the most irresponsible thing I ever heard of.

"He got the venom out. He didn't want me turned," Bella said with sadness in her voice.

"That was not his choice! He could've killed you!" I exclaimed, causing her to flinch. I immediately sat down beside her and softened my tone. "I'm sorry. This vampire should've let things be. It is completely irresponsible for him to have done that. It is a dangerous temptation, especially for an animal drinker."

Bella frowned slightly. "You mean it would be different for you?"

"Well, I would not do something like that, and not just because it is illegal. I would not risk killing you like that. But, yes, it would be less of a risk for a normal vampire. Animal blood makes us weak. We are never truly full from it. I can be around humans without losing control if I'm adequately fed. Temptation is of course there, but it's easily suppressed as long as no blood is spilled. An animal drinker would have a harder time with that. It also makes you weak. Should I face a Cullen, I would likely win just because I am stronger due to my drinking habits." And I would face a Cullen. I would face and murder whatever Cullen it was who made this careless and selfish choice to put my mate in danger. He was dead when I got my hands on him for this alone, let alone everything else he'd done to her. I had a feeling that this Cullen was also responsible for the way I found Bella and her demeanor since then.

"I didn't think of that. I knew their thirst was never satisfied with it, but I never considered that it made it more dangerous for them to be around humans or that they were weaker because of it," Bella said.

"Why did he not just let you turn?" I asked. I didn't know why I was even trying to find a logical reason for this idiocy, but I was.

"H...He didn't want me to be like him. Carlisle says he thinks he's soulless and doesn't want me to be too. I don't know if I believe that now though," Bella said.

"Religion," I said in disgust. I really hated religion and what people did for it. I really couldn't be blamed. I was nearly burned to death because religious crazies believed that I was a witch and tried to burn me and my sister at the stake in God's name.

"You're not religious?" Bella asked.

"No. I do not like it. I will explain that another time though. Today, I thought maybe I could show you around if you'd like. You seemed to want to get out last night," I said.

"Yeah, okay. Let me shower and get dressed," she said.

"Of course. I will come back in about an hour, that way you will have time to eat as well," I said before standing up.

Bella nodded.

I smiled at her and headed out of the room.


End file.
